


“Well let’s get out in the ring then honey.

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Fist Fights, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine you're Tig's Old Lady and Kozik challenges you to a fight where you wipe the floor with him."





	“Well let’s get out in the ring then honey.

“So are you really that good?”

You smirked and stole a swig of beer from Tig’s bottle.

“Oh I’m real good. Didn’t you see me fuck up Candy and her little pink haired friend that time she tried to get in Tig’s lap at a party? She was almost down so her friend jumped it. I handled em both.”

Juice snickered in the corner, a smile tugging at Happy’s lips as well as they both recalled the fight.

“She really did fuck them up.”

“Yeah, she did.”

Kozik nodded and smirked.

“Yeah but just because you can beat up a few girls doesn’t mean you’re a good fighter. It just means you were a better fighter than them, and that ain’t saying much.”

He finished his laugh with a chuckle but you didn’t laugh.

“Do what are you saying blondie? You saying you think I can’t fight?”

“I didn’t say that, I’m just saying maybe you aren’t as good of a fighter as you think you are, that’s all.”

You could hear the whistling from the people around you, a smirk making its way into your face as you leaned back in your chair.

“Oh I’m positive I’m just as good of a fighter as I believe I am. I bet I could take you down.”

Howls broke out from the Son’s around you, eager to see where this was going to go. They’d already seen you fight a fair amount of guys to know that your smaller stature and muscle mass than them didn’t matter because your skill and quickness far surpassed any of them. You were brutal and agile, a mix that made the perfect combo for an ass whooping, male or female. Kozik was still new though, only having been down in California for a month or so, still waiting to patch SAMCRO. He didn’t know much about you other than you were Tig’s wife, and that was enough for him to tease you and try to rile you up. He wasn’t expecting you to have such a mouth on you though. What had started as simply picking on you had turned into you testing his masculinity in front of his brothers and he wasn’t going to roll with that.

“I’ll tell you what, let’s do it. You think you can take me? Let’s see you try.”

His smirk was wide, fully expecting you to back down and say you were just joking. He nearly choked on his beer as you nodded, standing and slipping your jacket from your shoulders, pulling off your earring as and you brag to pull your hair up into a tight bun.

“Well let’s get out in the ring then honey. Let’s see who’s a better fighter.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Fuck him up baby!”

You smiled as you heard your husband's voice screaming behind you, shoving a loose piece of hair behind your hair as Kozik slipped at the blood running down his lip. It was split in the left corner pretty bad, that side already swelling pretty good, just like his eyebrow. His left cheek wasn’t looking that great either and it was obvious those ribs were starting to bruise as well as he kept his left arm a little lower and closer to his body, subconsciously trying to protect that area. He was looking pretty rough while you were still looking just pretty, a small drop of blood left on your nose. You knew it was a little swollen but you didn’t look nearly as bad as Kozik, only a handful of his hits having landed. You’d managed to dodge and slip away from nearly 90% of them. The fight was already coming to a close, you could feel it. Kozik was heavy as he moved, his face showing how exhausted he was. You, however, were still going, still light on your feet and still as alert as ever, waiting for things to take a turn.

To be honest, you felt a little bad, feeling like you had trapped him into a fix you knew he couldn’t win. He’d been sure he could take you though and that was his mistake. Happy vouching for you should’ve been enough, but it wasn’t an now the blonde from Tacoma was going to be just as familiar with your skills as everyone else was.

He wasn’t thinking very clearly, annoyed at the fact that he knew he was losing. Things had not worked out the way that he had planned and he was embarrassed. Mostly because you were a girl. It also because Tig had beat his ass just 2 weeks ago. Now the both of you could celebrate your victories as a couple, and the thought bothered him. He charged at you, taking you down to the mat as he grabbed you by the waist, climbing stop you. You flipped it quickly though, now settling in him as he was on the bottom, your legs and knees coming up to rest against his shoulders, rendering his arms useless. He knew his face was open now and the last thing he wanted to do was be subjected to a ground and pound. So he flipped over again, trying to stand with you, but he left his head open and you didn’t miss a beat, wrapping your arms around his neck and taking him into a tight chokehold. The people around the ring all stood from their seats, wanting to get a better look, Happy and another Son already exchanging dollar bills.

Kozik smirked around, only opening himself up more and allowing you to get a tighter grip on him. He fell to his knees, trying to find his way out but you had him in a perfect position, his movement limited due to the chokehold. His elbow swung out as a last resort and caught you in the side, a wince coming to your face as you felt the ache. You’d been trying to go easy on him but now he had a clear shot at your ribs and you weren’t going to let that happen, so you tightened your hold and within a couple seconds, you could feel his fingers moving in your shoulder, tapping out.

You released him immediately and he fell back in his knees, catching his breath as the blood rushed back to his brain. Tig was in the ring quickly, grabbing you and pulling you up with pride, smashing his lips against yours.

“That’s my girl!”

You smiled proudly and hugged him, smiling softly at Kozik who was staring at you in disbelief. You pulled away from Tig and reached down to him, offering him your hand, which he took and allowed you to pull him up. You both high fives and took a breath, knowing it was a good fight.

“Damn kid. You really can kick ass.”

You beamed and nodded. You already knew that, but humility never hurt anybody and it still felt good to have that reassurance of knowing you had proven your point. You didn’t have much time to say anything else though as Tig slipped an arm around your waist, pulling you with him back into the clubhouse and to his room for a nice shower and celebratory night.


End file.
